In the installation of underground utilities, it has frequently been desirable to utilize a hydraulic excavator to dig a trench for placement of an underground conduit or pipeline. Similarly, the same machine is utilized to lift and maneuver each segment of pipe into the trench for end to end attachment with other segments of pipe. Typically, the pipe segments would be lifted by heavy cables or straps that engage a hook positioned on the back of the excavating bucket. The pipe segments are maneuvered from a point on the ground adjacent the trench to a point within the trench. Once in the trench, connection of the pipe segment to the existing pipeline would rely heavily upon a laborer that is also located within the trench. The laborer is able to maneuver the pipe to align it with the existing pipeline and communicate instruction to the operator of the excavator to achieve proper elevational positioning. The laborer often needs to provide movement of the pipe segment in an axial direction with respect to the existing pipeline to achieve a proper connection since the excavator merely suspended the pipe segment from the bucket. After a secure connection is achieved, the laborer then must insure that the bedding material laid within the trench to support the pipeline has not been displaced by the maneuvering of the pipe segment during its connection with the rest of the pipeline. If the pipe has become unsupported, the laborer then moves bedding material under the pipe segment to achieve proper support. Alternatively, when the pipe segments are of a "bell-mouthed" configuration, the laborer must alter the bedding material to create a depression or divit to accommodate the increased diameter of the pipe segment in the area of the bell-mouth. While this has been an effective way to set pipe within a trench, the necessary presence of the operator within the trench is both costly and inefficient.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.